promise
by twilight-saga-obsessed
Summary: this is a story about when edward gets drafted into the war just three months after he and bella were married. all human. not sure how it is going to end yet. please read and review. EXB JXA RXE
1. drafted

**Ok so this story is about Bella and Edwards struggle through Edward being drafted, I hope you enjoy, and review!! All human, Bella's POV**

**One week early:**

Every time I turn the news on I shudder before quickly turning it back off. The war going on is so horrid that I hate hearing about the events. I cant bare to think of the very possible chance of my Edward, my life, being drafted into the army. I don't know how I could take living without him, for a short period time…or for a very long time. Edward and I have been married for three months, the day after he turned eighteen. He proposed on his birthday and we were married the next, crazy teenagers running off to Vegas. I loved him with all of my heart and would do anything for him.

**Present:**

I heard footsteps approaching the door and headed towards it to greet my husband. He threw the door open and grabbed me in his arms and crushed his lips to mine. After a few moments he let go and looked at me with misty eyes.

"whats wrong?" I asked with a small shaky voice. He held up a letter and I nearly collapsed.

"I've been drafted. I have to leave in three days." He whispered. I shook my head slowly and grabbed his arms before collapsing into his chest. He picked me up and brought me to the couch. He cradled me in his arms until I calmed down. "I promise, I will come back to you. I love you far to much to leave." He said looking directly into my eyes. A shuddered rippled through my body as our eyes met and locked. He seemed so sure of what he was saying, but how could he be? That war was horrid and people were dying every day!

"I don't want you to go!" I yelled in a whisper, he nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I don't want to go either love, but I have to." He murmured against my hair.

"how long will you be gone?" I asked afraid of his answer. He paused for a moment before giving his answer.

"seven months," I gasped and felt tears roll down my cheeks. He leaned down and kissed them away.

"promise me you will come back!" I said tears falling down my face hard. He nodded.

"I promise, I love you Bella, I love you with all of my being! But I need you to know something, if something does happen to me, I need you to continue living your life, fore I will always be with you, if not in body in spirit! Do you understand me?" he asked fiercely. I nodded and he kissed me in a way that should be illegal, and for a split second I forgot everything except the perfect man holding me in his arms.

**Leaving day:**

It seemed like those three days past by in the blink of an eye. And now here I was waving goodbye to the love of my life as he boarded a plane to leave me for seven months. I heard a stifled cry from beside me and turned to see a short pixie like girl standing next to me waving goodbye as well. She turned to me when she noticed my stare.

"Hi, im Alice Hale, but I go by Alice." She said quietly while offering me her hand. I shook it and sniffled back a tear.

"Hi, im Isabella Mason, but I go by Bella." I said while shaking her hand. "Who are you here for?" I asked hoping not to sound rude.

"My husband, jasper Hale, we were only married a month ago," she chocked back a sob and asked me who I was saying good bye to.

"My husband, Edward Mason, we were married almost four months ago." I said chocking back a sob of my own.

"Well Bella, Im glad I met you, we both are going to need each other for these months away from our men, don't you think?" I nodded and to my surprise she hooked her arm through mine. I didn't mind though. She was right, we would need each other, and these were going to be the longest seven months of my entire life! I know I can't do it alone.

**Well what did you think? Oh and I didn't mention it but the year is like 2003, im not very focused on the year really, Haha. I need feed back people! Haha tell me what you thought in a review or pm please! I love reviews a lot and I write faster when I receive more and more reviews! Haha so go on! REVIEW, come on just click the little button below, you know you want to! **


	2. six more months

**Ok so this chapter takes place one month after Edward and jasper left. **

**Bella's POV:**

Ugh. I miss Edward so much. And of course I can't just miss my husband, but for the past four days I have to wake up sick! What the hell is that all about? What, Im not going through enough? I sighed and got out of bed and dressed, I was meeting Alice at Starbucks before going shopping. We have become very close in the past month, we've been practically inseparable. I walked down stairs grabbed my keys and headed outside to the Volvo parked by the street. When I pulled up at the coffee shop Alice saw me a frowned slightly.

"Bella did you get sick again?" she asked when I was in ear shot. I nodded and she pulled me into a hug. "Well did you eat something bad or what?" she asked getting worried.

"I don't think so, I just have been getting really sick, but once I…you know," I made a slight gag noise and she knew what I meant. "I feel fine, it's so weird" Alice looked at me weird, I was about to ask what when we got to the front of the line. We ordered, got our coffee, and headed outside to talk.

"Bella I think I may know what the problem is." She said looking right in my eyes. "Come on; follow me back to my house." Before I could say no she was up and in her car. I sighed and followed her. I had been to her house about three times, but for short periods of time. I got out of the car and walked up to her front door that she was unlocking. We walked in and put our coffee down, when she told me to wait. She disappeared and was back in a minute with a box in her hand. I took it and my eyes widened.

"Alice! There's no way!" I couldn't be pregnant. She wants me to take a pregnancy test? No way!

"Well if there is no way then you won't have a problem taking the test." I shook my head and tried to give her the box but she wouldn't take it. I took a deep breath and grabbed one of the stupid pee sticks out of the box.

"Fine!" I said before marching to the bathroom. After I went, I carefully set the test on the counter. Alice knocked on the door and I said she could come in. we both waited five minutes until it was time to check the stupid thing. I stood up, took a breath, and looked at it. I froze when I saw a little pink plus sign. I dropped the test and collapsed onto the floor. Alice was there in a heartbeat rubbing my back.

"Shhh shhh shhh. It's okay. Don't worry, I will help you." I hugged her and nodded into her shoulder. "I think you should go to the doctor and find out more about this." I nodded again, and she held me while I cried. This cant be happening, I can't be pregnant, not with Edward not here.

Two days later:

Sitting in the pediatrician waiting area was making me freak out. There were other people waiting, some pregnant and some already holding little babies. I was about to get up and leave when my name was called. Sighing I got up and followed a man in scrubs to a room with pale blue walls. The man did all of the normal check up stuff before telling me the doctor would be in shortly.

"Hello Isabella, im Dr. Heart." She said with a sweet smile. I gave her a sad smile back.

"hi, um, sorry, but could you call me Bella?" she nodded and said a small 'of course' before writing something down on the paper in front of her.

"Ok Bella, we are going to make sure that you are in fact pregnant, then if you are we will see how far along you are. Okay?" I nodded. After I took the more reliable test, I waited for the doctor to come back with the results. My breath caught in my throat as Dr. Heart entered the room. She smiled brightly at me. "Congratulations, you're pregnant." I felt a tear fall down my check and I buried my head in my hands, crying. "What's wrong sweetie? Is this bad news for you?" she asked rubbing my back.

"No-no, it's just that…my husband got drafted a month ago." She gasped softly and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry honey. Everything will be ok." I nodded. "Now do you have any idea what the day of conception could be?" she asked, causing me to blush. I nodded and she gave me a warm smile.

"I would guess it was June 22, that was the night before he left." She nodded.

"Okay, well, I will run another test and find out for sure. Be back in two minutes." With that she left the room. She came back in like she said and reassured me that it was in fact June 22. I left the office and sat in my car and cried for a few minutes before pulling my phone out. I dialed the military base that Edward was at. Someone answered after the second ring.

"Hello, how may I help you?" **(AN: I don't know any military bases name, sorry)** the lady on the other end asked.

"Yes, I need to speak with Edward Mason," I said a little louder then a whisper.

"Well I need to know the reason; you aren't really a loud to speak with the soldiers." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well he is my husband…and I just found out im pregnant and would like to inform him." She was quiet for a minute before sighing.

"Okay, one moment." I smiled as I heard the call being transferred.

"Hello?" a beautiful velvet voice answered the other end.

"Hi! Oh Edward I miss you!" I exclaimed. I was smiling so much it almost hurt.

"Bella?! Oh love, how are you? Is everything okay?" he asked happy but also worried. I laughed shortly.

"Im fine, I just miss you, but Edward I have something to tell you." I took a deep breath. "Edward, you…you are going to be…a daddy" I said will a few tear escaped down my check. I heard his gasp followed by silence. "Edward? Edward are you there?" I asked scared. There was a laugh from the other end.

"Umm, hello?" a southern voice asked. I was confused, this was not Edward.

"Umm, hi, who is this?" I asked trying to not sound rude. He laughed again.

"This is jasper, umm; Edward is kind of in a state of shock right now. But a good kind of shock. Haha, he is standing here with a big goofy grin on his face." I gasped.

"Jasper? Jasper hale?" I asked excited.

"Umm, yeah? How did you know that?" he asked sound as confused as I was a few minutes ago.

"Your wife, Alice, is like, my best friend." I said laughing.

"Oh my gosh, that's great, tell her I love her. Your husband is out of his trance now, so I let you talk to him. Bye, nice speaking to you, tell Alice I miss her and love her very much." He whispered the last part.

"Bella, I…im really going to be a dad?" my husband asked when he came back on.

"Yes baby, yes you are." I wiped a tear of my check as I waited for his response. I started laughing when I heard him shout.

"Guys im gonna be a dad!" then cried wishing he was home with me. "Oh Bella I love you so much. And it kills me, but im being told I have to hang up. I love you…and our baby. Ill be home soon I promise. Take care of yourself and our beautiful baby. I love you, see you soon. Bye" I heard him make a kiss noise; I made one back and heard the line go dead. After a few more minutes of crying, I started the car and headed over to Alice to deliver the news, and the message from hr husband.

** Ok so I need to know what you guys think. Im also interested in a beta, so if there is a good beta out there please pm me! Thank you and REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	3. boy or girl?

**Okay, sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story, but I have been working on my other story 'All for love'. If you haven't read that one yet you totally should. Haha! Alright I hope you enjoy, this chapter takes place two months into Edward being gone.**

**Bella's POV:**

I groaned as I had to get up from bed and run to the bathroom. I have had the worst luck with morning sickness, almost every morning I would get sick. After I felt a little better I lifted my shirt slightly and saw a smile little bump beginning to form on my stomach. This made me happy and sad, I wish so badly that Edward was here, helping me through all of this, but he will be home soon, I know he will. He has to come home, he just has to.

After I got dressed and ready I headed down stairs to wait for Alice. She was insisting that we go shopping for some maternity clothes even though I could still wear my old clothes for a while. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the carton of eggs from the fridge. I got out a pan and butter and cracked 6 eggs into a bowl. (Hey she's pregnant if she wants six eggs, she can have six eggs! Haha!) After I cooked my scrambled eggs I heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it.

"Hey! How are you today?" Alice asked as she entered my house. I laughed as she went straight for my fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"Im fine, I got sick again this morning, but im fine. How about you?" I said following her back into the living room. She shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"Im okay, I miss my jazz!" she said as a tear escaped her eyes. I sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I know, I miss Edward too. But hey, they are going to come back." I spoke looking right into her eyes. She nodded and got a far of look for a minute.

"I know they are going to come back. I have a strong feeling they are, but I still miss him. And I want to meet Edward too!" she said with a laugh. I laughed with her and gave her one more hug before we both stood up and went shopping in Port Angeles.

**Four months in: **

I sat next to a hyper excited pixie in the pediatricians' office waiting to get and ultra sound. Today I would be finding out the sex of my baby. I really, really, really think it's a boy, but Alice insists that it is a girl. I really don't care; I just want to know already. I was so anxious sitting in the little office holding Alice's hand for support that I almost screamed when Dr. Heart walked in.

"Hello, are we ready to see what you are going to have?" she asked with a happy smile. I nodded and wiped away a stray tear from my cheek. "Okay, just lye back and we will start." She said walking over to a screen and bringing over by the bed. I lay down and she lifted up my shirt, showing my baby bump I have come to love. "Now, this is going to be cold…" she trailed off as she poured some of that goop on my stomach. I shivered at its temperature and Alice laughed quietly. Dr. Heart grabbed the remote thingy and began spreading the goo around my stomach. I started crying as she showed me my beautiful baby. She handed me a tissue and I thanked her quietly.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked after a few minutes. She 'hmmmed' for a second before giving me a smile, along with an 'ah'.

"You really want to know?" she antagonized me. I groaned and she laughed shortly. "Okay, okay. Congratulations, you're having a baby girl." Alice squealed with delight, and I felt tears start rolling down my face. I can't wait to tell Edward, he is going to be so happy. He told me he didn't care if it was a boy and a girl, but I knew he really wanted a girl.

After I got all the crap off my belly, I was given a print out of my baby girl and was told I could leave. As soon as I left the office I pulled my phone out and dialed Edward.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Nancy answered; I had come to learn her name over the course of Edward being there.

"Hello Nancy, it's Bella," I said into the phone as I entered the elevator.

"Hi Bella, how are you?" she asked with honest curiosity. I smiled as I headed to the car with Alice.

"Im fine, I found out im having a girl!" I squealed happily. She laughed and I could hear the smile in her voice when she answered back.

"Oh Bella im so happy for you! I will connect you to Edward." I thanked her and seconds later my angel answered.

"Hello?" he asked. He sounded like he had just woken up.

"Hi baby!" I couldn't contain my excitement. I laughed shortly when Alice gave me a 'oh boy' look.

"Hey! Did you find out today? Are we having a girl? Or a boy? Tell me!" he said in a rush. I laughed and he stopped talking.

"It's a girl!" I yelled. I heard him laugh at my enthusiasm then he gave a short 'woo'.

"oh baby, I love you so much, I will be coming home in three months, I love you, tell Alice hi from me and jasper. I love you!" he said again in a rush. I got sad, but I knew he had to go.

"I love you too! Bye." I hung up just as Alice was pulling up to my house. "Jasper and Edward say hi." I told her as we headed up the walk. She smiled as I unlocked the door and walked inside. She sniffled and I looked over to see her crying on the couch.

"Don't worry, the will be home soon, and im going to have this baby, and you are going to be the godmother." As soon as I said the word 'godmother' Alice's mouth dropped.

"Me…be your babies…godmother?" she asked in shock. I nodded my head and handed her a tissue.

"Of course, Alice you have been here for me the whole way. I can't think of one person better for my baby's godmother." I honestly told her. She leaned in and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Bella. You are like the sister I never had," she said with a laugh. I nodded.

"I feel the same way Alice," I said before leaning back in my chair and falling asleep.

** Okay, so tell me what you think!! Omg! This is my first publish of the New Year! Ahhhhhhhhh! How exciting!! Hahaha! Alright go ahead and…REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	4. my water broke!

**Okay I know that according to the correct time and everything Bella should only be about 35 or 36 weeks, but I get to decide because im writing the story! Hahaha I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is almost 7 months after Edward left.**

**Edward's POV:**

To say that I was excited would be a major down play. Edward would be coming home in one week, and I was 38 weeks along. I had a nice sized baby bump on my stomach, and I loved it so much. Every time I would talk about Edward or look at a picture of him, my baby girl kicks and kicks. My guess is because my heart beat picks up when ever Edward is involved in a conversation. I was also excited because Edward and I had decided on a name the other day. If it is a girl, like it is supposed to be, her name will be Elizabeth Marie Masen. But if it turns out to be a boy, his name will be Edward Jacob Masen. I smiled thinking about how in two months I will be a mother and Edward will be a father. Alice is very happy she gets to be the godmother and won't stop shopping for her. This kid is going to be very, very spoiled with her dad and godmother, I can tell already.

After I ate my breakfast I got in my car and headed over to Alice's house. We were going to sit around all day and watch movies. I have been so tired lately she is forcing me to have a lazy day. I laughed remembering how serious she got when she told me about it. I pulled up to her drive way and headed up to the front door, just as I was about to knock the door swung open.

"Hi!" Alice squealed. I laughed as she pulled me into her house. "How is the Prego today?" she asked after I had sat down on her incredibly comfortable couch.

"I pretty goo…" I trailed off as I felt an unbearable pain in my stomach followed by a flow of liquid from between my legs. I gasped causing Alice to run over to me.

"What?! What?" she asked very worried. I just shook my head and tried to calm my breathing for a second.

"I think my water just broke!" I yelled as another pain over took my body. "Alice! My water couldn't have just broken! Im only 38 weeks!" I yelled again. She laughed and grabbed my arm pulling me up.

"Well sweets, it looks like your having your baby today!" she said pulling me up off the couch and towards the front door.

"Alice! This can't happen! I need Edward for this!" I yelled as she unlocked the car door. She opened mine and I got in. she ran to the other side and started the car.

"Bella calm down. You are 38 weeks so the baby should be fine. Edward will be home in a week and he will come home to a baby girl and his wife. I will be here for you, you can do this!" she yelled in a rush as she speed to the hospital.

We got to the hospital, checked in and into a room all within 30 minutes. Now I was sat on hospital bed in a lot of pain, waiting to have my baby without my husband. I cried out as another contraction brought on more pain. Right when it ended the doctor came in and checked to see if I was ready.

"Okay, we can start in a few minutes, I will be right back." She said standing up and walking quickly out of the room. Alice walked next to me and grabbed my hand.

"You can do this." She squealed. She gave me an encouraging smile, and the doctor walked back into the room.

"Alice, Edward doesn't even know!" I cried. She grabbed my face and made me look at her.

"I will tell him right when it's over okay?" she asked. I nodded and began the extremely painful process.

11 hours 25 minutes later Elizabeth Marie Masen was born. She was very small, but the doctor said she was fully developed and is going to be just fine. I started crying as the nurse handed me my beautiful baby girl wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

"Hi beautiful." I whispered to her. She made an adorable baby noise and I laughed softly.

"You did so good Bella, I told you, and you would." Alice said as she walked over to look at her godchild.

"Oh my god Bella! She is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen!" she sang! I nodded my head in agreement, the whole time keeping my eyes on my daughter. A few minutes later a nurse walked in the room.

"Excuse me? Mrs. Masen?" she asked sweetly. I looked up from Elizabeth and gave her a warm smile.

"Yes?" I asked. She walked over to me and peeked around the blanket to look and my baby girls' face.

"She is beautiful…" she trailed off as she admired my baby. "We have to fill out her birth certificate." She said and I nodded. "Okay…mothers maiden name?" she asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I stated as I looked down to see my daughter closing her eyes with a small yawn.

"Fathers full name?" she asked me with a quick glance around the room. I sighed as I thought about how much Edward would have wanted to be here.

"Edward Anthony Masen. And just so you know he is in the army, he didn't leave me or anything." I said to make sure no conclusions were made. She smiled at me and nodded.

"When is he coming home?" she asked with a hopeful smile. I smiled brightly back at her.

"One week!" I exclaimed. We all laughed and finished filling out the certificate before I fell asleep with my baby right nest to me.

Six days later:

I couldn't contain the smile the was on my face the second I woke up. Elizabeth and I came home from the hospital two days ago and now in thirty minutes we would leave to go get Edward from the air port. I walked into Lizzie's room and went to see if she was up yet. She smiled up at me and I reached into her crib to pull her out.

"Hello beautiful," I said carrying her over to get her dresses in a pretty pink one piece. Once she was all ready to go I carried her out to the car and strapped her into her car seat before heading to get Edward.

Once we reached the air port I got out Lizzie's stroller and put her in before walking to where Edwards plane would be letting him off. I spotted Alice and yelled her name. She turned and ran over to me.

"Oh Bella! This sis it! There home!" she yelled pointing to a bored that said the plane the Edward and Jasper were on had landed. My breath caught in my throat as people began walking out. "JASPER!" Alice yelled as she ran full force into a man with blond hair. I almost fainted when I saw Edward walk through the doors. I couldn't run still because of having Liz, but I could yell.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. His head shot to me and he ran over to be giving me a big kiss. "Oh Edward, I love you, I love you, I love you!" I said in between kisses. When we pulled away both of us had tears rolling down our faces.

"I love you too Bella! I love you so much!" he said while kissing my neck. A soft cry coming from the stroller made him freeze.

"Edward…meet your baby girl." I said pulling the blanket off of her stroller. He gasped and sank to his knees in front of her.

"Hi Elizabeth, im your daddy." He said as more tears feel from his eyes. I looked up and saw Alice and jasper making out about 30 feet away. I laughed and looked back down to see Edward holding Elizabeth's hand. "JASPER!" he yelled standing up, Alice and Jasper broke apart and looked in our direction. "Come meet the two most important girls in my life." He said as he wiped away the tears on his face.

**Okay let me know what you think! I know I kind of rushed this story but I am going to continue it into Edward and Bella raising Lizzie and everything! So go on, REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	5. guess what!

**Okay so I have been busy with my other stories for a while, but her is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Bella's POV:**

After talking with Alice and jasper for a while we decided to go home. Alice and jasper wanted to go home alone, not surprising, so Edward and I gladly went home with our baby girl. Edward drove home with one hand, and held my hand with his other the whole way home.

"I am so glade you are home!" I squealed as he pulled up to the house. He turned to me and gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

"Me too! I missed you so much. I love you." He said looking deep into my eyes. I smiled back at him and looked in the back seat where Lizzie was sleeping. "Can I carry her?" he asked when he looked back. I nodded my head eagerly.

"Yes! I have been holding her a lot, she doesn't really like to be alone, Haha." He smiled back at me and we both got out of the car. He grabbed Lizzie and I smiled at the sight of him holding her. It was so adorable. We went inside and he gently set her in her crib in the nursery Alice had put together. After that we went upstairs and just laid down in the bed looking into each others eyes, until it turned into something more…

Next day:

When I woke up in the morning I rolled over and Edward wasn't there. I got up and went to see where he was. I walked into Elizabeth's room and saw his holding her.

"She was crying." He explained when he saw me. I smiled and leaned against the doorway. "Am I doing this right?" he asked concerned. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, just make sure her head is held up, you're doing perfect." He smiled and supported her head a little more. I walked over and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little, but its okay, go sit down." He insisted. I shook my head and rested my head on his shoulder, looking down at Lizzie.

"I'll make you something. What do you want?" I asked looking back up at him.

"Hmmm, eggs?" he suggested. It was funny; I always had a craving for eggs when I was pregnant.

"Okay, I will go make you some eggs. I love you." I said as I left the room. After we had eaten breakfast and gotten Liz comfy, we sat on the couch and relaxed together. I leaned into him and he wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders. I sighed at how happy I was to have him home. I couldn't imagine what I would have done if he had gotten hurt…or killed. About half way through the movie I got to comfortable and drifted of t sleep in Edwards's arms.

Two weeks later:

Edward being back is so wonderful. We have been hanging out with Alice and jasper a lot, and Lizzie has been growing so much. She is so beautiful, and my new favorite thing to do was watch Edward with her. He was so cute whenever he was holding her; he got this smile on his face that would make someone faint. I almost faint whenever I see it! I left the nursery where I was watching Edward and Liz to go answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Bella?" Alice said back sounding very excited.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked back. I heard her squeal and could just picture her jumping up and down.

"Guess what?!"

**Oh cliff hanger! Hahaha well you know the drill. Tell me what you thought! REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
